Rumours
by moony2002
Summary: My own version of Rumours probably going on to Prom Queen! two-shot! Sam/Rachel! rated for language! :D Complete!
1. I Don't Want to Know

**A/N: I am really sorry for starting another story and I haven't updated my other three stories. I swear I will! I'm already working on all of them but I'm taking my time :) my mind just keeps on playing tricks on me and this came up. this is a two-shot story because it was too long to be a one-shot, but I don't see it going further. I swear that I'm already working on the new chapters of my stories :) and I hope you like this - moony!**

**Summary: just a spin-off from Rumours probably going all the way to Prom Queen! (my own version of it) :) Sam/Rachel! and Hummel/Berry, Pierce/Berry, Puckleberry and Cherry friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans and Mike Chang would never wear a shirt :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry walked happily down the halls of McKinley High. She was finally getting over Finn. She got it. He didn't want her anymore. He probably never did. He wanted Quinn all along. After her performance in Regionals, she had finally started to get things right. She was getting along with all her fellow Glee Clubbers. And the best part, Kurt was back. Their friendship had grown stronger in the past weeks so she was very happy that he was back.<p>

"Hello my favorite Diva" Kurt said standing by his locker next to Rachel's.

"Hi Kurt" Rachel said smiling.

"Someone's in a good mood today" Kurt said smirking. "May I know the reason of your contentment?"

"Well, I don't really know" she said still smiling. "I just feel like it's a good day" she said smiling happily.

"Good cause we're going shopping for prom" Kurt said smiling.

"P-prom?" Rachel asked a little nervous.

"Yeah, what's the matter honey?" Kurt asked confused.

"N-nothing is just that um" Rachel said looking down. "Well I don't have a date" she told him.

"Oh, sweetie don't worry about that" Kurt said with a chuckle.

"How can I not worry about that? Everyone's got a date! Everyone but me and I can might as well forget about it because no one will ask me" she said frustrated.

"Well, why don't you ask someone?" Kurt suggested.

"What?" Rachel said confused. "Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean, I'm just finally getting over Finn rejecting me I don't think I could take someone else, someone _new_ rejecting me" she said getting a little sad.

"Rachel, why would they reject you?" Kurt asked her. "Ever since Santana and Karofsky's bullying, well whatever that is, no one has been mean to you. Everyone in Glee is nice to you. Everything's changed Rach. You should ask someone" Kurt said smiling.

"Do you really think someone would go with me?" she asked a little excited.

"Of course I do! How about Sam?" Kurt asked as they saw Sam walking down the hallway.

"S-Sam?" Rachel asked a little nervous. "You think Sam would go with me?" she asked him and he nodded. "Sam? The guy who's dated Quinn and Santana he's gonna go out with me?" Rachel asked with a sarcastic chuckle. "You've been out of here way too long Kurt" she said putting her books away.

"Come on Rach! Why not? He's cute, he's smart, he's fun… in his own way, and he has no reason to turn you down" Kurt simply told her. "You should think about it" he told her. Rachel turned to look at Sam a couple of lockers away. When he looked at her he smiled sweetly at her and then walked to class.

Rachel decided maybe Kurt was right. Sam was cute, she had always thought so. And unlike any other jock, he wasn't really worried about his reputation. He had never been mean to her so she thought, why not? After her firs period she saw Sam again by his locker and she walked over to him.

"Hey" she said friendly. Sam looked at her really confused.

"Why are you talking to me?" he asked her.

"Can't I say hello?" Rachel asked confused. This wasn't exactly the reaction she was hoping for.

"I guess is just… Santana told me to never speak alone with you because you'll try to steal all my gold" he told her.

"Ok" Rachel said a little confused. "Um, anyway I got you this" she said handing him a package of chap sticks. "I know everyone always makes fun of your lips but I think they're cute" she said sweetly. "So, considering that we're both single and I think your lips are cute, I was wondering if you would go to prom with me" I said a little nervous.

"As in your date?"

"Yeah" she said a little excited.

"No" he simply said.

"No? No… no… as in…?"

"As in no prom" he told her. "I don't think I'm going" he told her not looking at her.

"W-why not?" _I knew this was a bad idea._

"Look, you're just… not my type" he said avoiding her eyes again. "Ok, Rachel? So, thanks for the lip chap" he said walking away. Rachel felt her heart ache a little bit. Ok, so maybe is not like she was in love with Sam, but it still hurt a little to be turned down. What if she wasn't anyone's type? Sam could've just gone with her as a friend or something. This just sucked.

* * *

><p>"He said no?" Kurt asked Rachel a little shocked.<p>

"Yes! He said no! I told you this would happen! This is all your fault" Rachel said upset.

"Rachel calm down" Blaine said handing her her coffee. "What did he say?"

"He said I wasn't his type" she said looking at her coffee. "Of course I'm not his type! He dated Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez for Gods sake! I was insane thinking he could say yes" she said frustrated.

"Ok, now you're being ridiculous!" Kurt told her. "So maybe Sam said no, someone will say yes" he told her.

"Or someone will ask you" Blaine said smiling.

"What if I'm no one's type?" Rachel asked frustrated. "What if no one asks me to the prom? This is just useless guys" she said a little sad.

"Rachel, don't be stupid" Kurt told her.

"Look, I have to go. Thanks for the coffee guys. I'll see you tomorrow" she said getting up and walking out of the coffee shop.

"I don't get it" Kurt said frustrated.

"What?" Blaine asked him confused.

"I thought Sam and Rachel would make a good couple" he told him.

"Yeah, but apparently, he's not into her" Blaine said drinking his coffee.

"Maybe I should have a talk with him" Kurt said smirking a little.

"Ok, I don't want to be a part of your crazy plan" Blaine said a little scared of his boyfriend's devil smirk.

* * *

><p><em>Fondue for two<em>

_Fondue for two (That's some hot dish)_

_Fondue for two!_

"Hi! I'm Brittany S. Pierce and this is my new Internet Talk Show, Fondue for Two. Which combines the two things I like the most: hot cheese, and talking to people" Brittany said excited. "My first three guests are the school's biggest gossips, Mercedes Jones" Mercedes waved at the camera. "Miss Rachel Berry" Rachel smiled waving. "and Miss Tina Cohen-Chang" she said introducing them.

"Shouldn't it be fondue for um four?" Tina asked a little confused. Brittany just shook her head.

"Oh my God that is hot!" Mercedes said spitting out a piece of bread with cheese.

"Ok, so let's get down to some hot dish" Brittany said smiling. "I heard a rumor that Mr. Kidney the janitor walks around school drinking vodka out of a tea pot" she said as they all ate bread and cheese.

"Is this really what they were doing in the 70's?" Rachel asked a little confused trying to eat a piece of bread.

"Putting Mr. Kidney aside, I wanna talk about the rumor about Asian men" Tina said getting in front of the camera. "Not true" she said looking at the camera.

"Wait, who are you guys going to prom with?" Mercedes asked all of the sudden. "Well, I mean you Rach, cause we know who Tina and Britt are going with" she said making Rachel choke with her cheese.

"Um" she said still coughing a little. "I, um I don't know if I'm going to prom… I don't have a date" she said a little sad.

"Oh, don't worry Rach, someone will ask you" Tina told her and Brittany nodded smiling.

"Who are you going with Mercedes?" Brittany asked her.

"Well, thanks to Miss Tina Cohen-Chang and her boyfriend, I'm going with Matt" Mercedes said excited.

"Really?" Rachel said trying to sound happy. She was the only one without a date. "That's so cool!"

"Ok, this is not even good" Mercedes said eating more cheese. "It tastes like a babies' diaper!"

"Hey, I heard a rumor that Santana plays for the other team" Brittany said all of the sudden. Tina, Mercedes and Rachel turned to look at her really shocked. "And I can confirm that rumor: it's a 100% true" she said as if it was nothing.

"Wait, what?" Mercedes asked confused.

"Brittany, are you serious?" Rachel asked confused too.

"Yes" she simply told them. "Look, is Lord Tubbington" she said picking up her fat cat. Tina, Mercedes and Rachel just looked at each other really confused on what the blonde had just told them. "This is Lord Tubbington. Say hello to the camera" Brittany said kissing her cat. "Would you like some cheese?" she said putting him on the table and he started eating the fondue.

"That's disgusting" Tina said as the words 'Lord Tubbington only eats HUMAN food!' appeared on the screen and he continued to eat.

"So, you're just gonna let him do that?" Mercedes asked with the same disgusted face that Tina and Rachel had.

"Lord Tubbington is aloud to eat cheese because he's on Atkins" Brittany told them. The other three girls just looked at her a little weird. "Ok, well, that's all we have time for today. Tune in next week for Fondue for Two. We would be dipping raw meat into boiling chocolate" Brittany said smiling at the camera as the three guests waved goodbye still unsure of what was going on.

_Fondue for two!_

* * *

><p>The next day, Rachel was in the Choir Room sitting next to Kurt, avoiding Sam the whole time. The only ones missing in the Choir Room were Finn and Santana.<p>

"What the hell is this dude?" Rachel turned up to see a really fuming Finn walking in the Choir Room. "Which blondie former cheerleader is having a secret moonlight run debut with another big-lip blondie?" he said reading what appeared to be a newspaper.

"Where did you get that from?" Sam asked really confused.

"Is in the front page of the school newspaper" Finn said getting really angry. Rachel saw Quinn was really confused and the one that seemed nervous was the other blondie former cheerleader in the room.

"You don't seriously believe this, do you?" Quinn asked him a little upset.

"Well why shouldn't I?" Finn asked turning to Sam again. "Why wouldn't he do the same thing to me that I did to him?" he asked really mad. _Wow, Finn is a real jerk._

"Because is gossip Finn" Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"THIS is your fault" a really enraged Santana said storming inside the room, holding the same paper Finn had, and walking straight to Brittany. "You told everyone that I played for another team on your ridiculous melted cheese show!" she said really upset.

"Wait, are you mad?" Brittany asked confused. "You do play for another team. You were on the Cheerios and now you're only in the New Directions" she told her.

"You couldn't have thought of any other way to say that?" Santana asked even more upset.

"I swear I'm gonna punch your face off" Finn said pushing Sam.

"Hey! You got a lot of nerve accusing me of cheating when you're the one in here who stole my girlfriend" Sam yelled pushing him back.

"Guys, stop it!" Quinn yelled as Mike and Puck tried to break them up.

"Hey!" Mr. Schue said getting between them when he walked inside. "What the hell is going on?" he asked. Finn just turned around and walked out of the Choir Room.

"Hey, Finn where are you going?" Mr. Schue yelled at him. "We've got rehearsal!"

"Not today!" was everything Finn yelled back and he stormed out of the room with Quinn running after him. Santana glared at Brittany and walked out in the other direction. Kurt and Rachel just looked at each other with the most confused faces ever. Rachel turned to look at Sam who looked really upset.

* * *

><p>That night, Rachel was in her house all alone watching horror movies. She knew it wasn't a really good idea to watch them alone, but she wanted to watch them and since Puck stood her up for being with Lauren, she decided she could handle it. She was watching a Scream marathon. She had her eyes glued to the TV as she ate popcorn. The phone rang in the movie, and then it Rachel's phone rang. Rachel jumped a little at the coincidence of the whole thing. She grabbed her phone and saw 'Unknown' on the screen. <em>That's a little creepy.<em> She answered it anyways.

"H-hello?" she said a little scared.

"_What's your favorite scary movie?_" she heard on the other side of the phone. _You have got to be kidding me._

"Noah, this isn't even funny" she said rolling her eyes. She heard Puck laughing on the other end of the phone.

"It was worth a shot midget" he said between laughs.

"Where are you calling me from?"

"Lauren's phone, mine died. Just wanted to check on you. I know how you get when you watch scary movies. Specially if you watch them alone" he said still laughing a little.

"Well, you're really sweet for checking up on me. I'm ok thanks" she said with a little chuckle.

"Sorry again that I couldn't make it but call me if you need anything ok?" he asked her.

"Of course Noah" she said rolling her eyes a bit.

"K, bye midget. Lock the doors" he told her.

"I know Noah" she said laughing a little. "Bye" she said hanging up. She continued to watch the movie. She was onto Scream 3 by now and the movie was at the most suspenseful part. At the exact moment where Ghostface made an appearance on the screen, the doorbell rang making Rachel jump off the couch and scream her lungs out causing the popcorn fly all over the room. She stood up breathing heavily with one hand on her chest.

"_Um, pizza delivery_" she heard someone on the other side of the door. She felt relieved. She had completely forgot she had ordered pizza. "_Are you ok? I just heard a scream_" she heard the guy again. For some reason, the voice sounded a bit familiar.

"Uh, yeah just a minute" Rachel said fixing herself a little bit. She went over to the door and opened it. "Hi, sorry about that I was just- Sam?" Rachel asked surprised to see the tall blonde jock on her front porch. She felt a little awkward. She hadn't exactly talked to him ever since he turned her down.

"Rachel?" Sam asked confused as his cheeks turned red. "Um, I um, d-didn't know you l-lived here" he said getting a little nervous. "Wait, are you ok? I just heard a scream" he said getting worried and looking inside the house to see if there was something strange.

"Oh, um yeah" Rachel said blushing a little. "I was watching a Scream marathon and well, the doorbell ringing was just an unfortunate coincidence" she said with a little chuckle.

"You were watching scary movies alone?" Sam asked not being a huge fan of horror movies. Specially watching them alone. For some reason, that just seemed like a bad idea to him.

"Well, Noah was supposed to watch them with me, but he said something came up with Lauren" she explained to him. "I was a bit scared to ask what" she said shivering a little and making Sam laugh a little bit. "I um, I didn't know you work here" she told him. She saw him get really nervous for some reason.

"Um, yeah I um, I just started. This is my last of the day" Sam said stuttering a little. "Oh, um here" he said handing her the pizza. "That'll be $12.50" he told her.

"Oh, right um come on in, I'll go get the money" she said walking inside and putting the pizza down. Sam followed the brunette and looked around her house. He saw the popcorn tossed all over the floor and the TV screen paused with the guy of Scream ready to attack. He saw a few pictures of two men with a little Rachel. He assumed they were her dads.

"Um, aren't your dads home?" he asked her.

"No, they're on a business trip" she said walking back in the living room.

"Weren't they on a business trip like a month ago?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, they came back for about a weekend and they left again" she said as if it was nothing. "Here" she said handing him the money. "Keep the change" she said smiling.

"Thanks" he said smirking a bit. "Well, um I have to go" he said turning around.

"Hey Sam" Rachel said and he turned around. She was about to ask him if he'd like to join her since it was his last delivery but the words '_You're just not my type_' kept on playing on her mind.

"Yeah?" Sam asked a bit confused. She was quiet for a long time. Well, not a long time for a normal person, but this was Rachel Berry.

"Um, nothing just be careful on the way back home" she said smiling shyly.

"Thanks Rach" Sam said smiling a little. "Lock the doors ok?" he said being a little worried that she was staying alone. Before he walked out the door, he turned around to face her again. "Rachel, um can I ask you a favor?" he said not really looking at her.

"Um, sure" Rachel said a little confused.

"Could you… could you not tell anyone that I work here?" he asked a little nervous. Rachel looked at him really confused, but she didn't see why not.

"Sure, don't worry about it" she said smiling.

"Thanks" he said a little relieved. "I'll see you around ok?" he said walking out the door. Rachel went back to sit on the couch. Something was going on with Sam. And she was going to find out what it was.

* * *

><p>The next day they listened to Mr. Schuester and April Rhodes singing Fleetwood Mac's 'Dreams'. Everyone just swayed to the music and every now and then, Rachel would turn to look at Sam. For some reason, it still upset her that he had turned her down. She would have liked him to be her prom date. What was so wrong in her that he would not even give it a try? When Mr. Schuester and April finished their song, everyone cheered for them and Mr. Schue gave them their assignment: create your own version of any song from the classic Fleetwood Mac's album: Rumours. He said he was tired of all the gossip and backstabbing and told them about the band making this album while they were breaking up. After the next couple of classes, Rachel was walking to the cafeteria to meet Mercedes and Tina when she saw Sam walking her way. For some reason, she didn't want to bump into him so she walked in the nearest girls' bathroom she could. Once she was inside, she heard someone crying.<p>

"Brittany?" she asked a little confused.

"R-Rachel?" the tall blonde said getting up and wiping away some tears.

"Are you ok?" she asked a little worried. She looked really upset. Brittany shook her head no and Rachel hugged her. "What happened?"

"Artie called me stupid" she said between sobs. "He was the only person in the school who had never called me that" she said crying a little harder. "He was the only one who didn't think I was stupid" she said sobbing.

"Hey, that's not true" Rachel said rubbing her back. "I don't think you're stupid either" Rachel told her.

"Y-you don't?" Brittany asked pulling away from the hug.

"No" Rachel said smiling. "I think you're just a really sweet girl who likes to see the good in people" she told her. "And I'm sure Santana doesn't think so either" Rachel finished.

"But, Santana doesn't love me" Brittany told her.

"Britt, what are you talking about?" Rachel asked confused. "Santana is your best friend, she does love you" she told her.

"Not like she says she loves me" Brittany said with a few tears rolling down her cheeks again. Remembering what Brittany said on Fondue for Two, Rachel wasn't sure if she should ask but Brittany kept on going. "She told me that she loves me and she wants to be with me but she won't say it in front of everyone" Brittany told her.

"Well, Britt maybe she's just scared about what people would say" Rachel told her knowing it was still a stupid reason but she wasn't in the place to say it.

"But if she really loves me, she shouldn't care about what people say don't you think?"

"Yes, I think that too Britt, but maybe she's not ready" Rachel said with a small smile. "You should just give her a little time?"

"I guess you're right. Thanks Rachel" Brittany said smiling a little bit. "You are a really good friend" she said hugging her.

"Sure Britt, anytime" Rachel said returning the hug.

* * *

><p>"Ok, can you guys explain to me again why we're here?" Rachel asked sitting between Puck and Mike. They were in Puck's truck at a cheap abandoned Motel. "This is seriously creepy. Specially after the Scream marathon I saw yesterday by myself thanks to you" she said punching Puck in the arm.<p>

"Hey! I apologized for that" Puck complained.

"Finn paid us to come here and see if Quinn showed up" Mike told Rachel. "He thinks she's cheating on him with Sam."

"Why didn't he come himself?" Rachel asked a little annoyed. She could care less if Quinn was cheating on him. Then again, she might care if it is with Sam.

"Because he had to go to diner with his mom" Puck told her while Mike took pictures of a door.

"And we would take any opportunities to be a ninja" Mike told her smirking.

"Guys, I don't feel good doing this" Rachel told them. "Quinn already hates me enough!"

"Then why'd you come?" Puck asked her.

"Because you guys said we were going to the movies!" Rachel complained.

"Yeah, we knew you wouldn't come if we told you the truth" Mike told her feeling a little guilty.

"Why did I have to come?" Rachel asked them.

"Because we knew you'd be home alone and we didn't like that" Puck told her protectively and Rachel smiled. They really cared about her. Even if that meant dragging her to a cheap Motel to spy on her ex-boyfriend's girlfriend.

"Hey shh" Mike said all of the sudden. "Look" he said pointing at Sam walking out of a room followed by Kurt.

"Is that Hummel?" Puck asked really confused when they saw Kurt hugging Sam.

"Oh my God!" Rachel said shocked. "I can't believe he would do this to Blaine!"

"Wait, Sam's gay?" Mike asked even more confused.

* * *

><p>The next day, before school, Rachel, Puck and Mike convoked a meeting at the coffee shop with the rest of the Glee Club. Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Quinn, Finn and Lauren showed up. They told them what they saw the night before. Rachel felt a little guilty cause spreading gossip wasn't her thing.<p>

"What do we know about Sam anyway? I mean, what town is he from? What state? What's his old school like?" Tina asked. "Maybe he's a serial killer" she said getting a little nervous.

"Guys, I'm telling you. Kurt wouldn't cheat on Blaine" Rachel told them.

"Didn't you see them?" Quinn asked a little annoyed. "What the hell were you guys doing there anyways?"

"Is like in the album Rumours" Mercedes jumped in. "I mean being apart on the road is hard for two artists. Performers have this 'love the one your with' mentality. I mean, look at all of us. Look at all the combinations we've had. Finnchel, Puckleberry-"

"That only makes Rachel sound like a whore" Quinn said laughing a little bit. Rachel just turned to glare at her.

"Tina Cohen-Chang-Chang" Tina continued.

"Arttany" Artie included.

"Pizes?" Puck said smirking a little and Lauren nodded proudly.

"Guys! We're sitting over here squabbling over what? A rumor" Mike told everyone. Finn was silent the whole meeting. He was still sure Quinn was cheating on him.

"Mike's right" Mercedes said. "We need more information."

"I don't think that's a good idea" Rachel said not wanting to be dragged into this whole mess.

"I don't want to be a part of this" Quinn said told them. "All I'm gonna say is Sam's not gay" she said getting up and leaving.

When she got to school, Rachel was going to her locker and she saw Sam walking down the hallway. He smiled at her and just kept on walking. But she noticed something; she immediately walked over to Kurt.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Kurt asked her not even taking his eyes from his book.

"Look Kurt, Sam is cute, but he's not worth loosing Blaine over" she said a little worried.

"Oh, how I've missed your insanity" Kurt said confused at what she was saying.

"He's wearing your jacket Kurt! I remember that jacket; you said it was your Earth Day Jacket cause it was made of recycled hem-"

"Ok, you need to bone up with your Fleetwood Macology" Kurt interrupted her. "When they made Rumours, they didn't even speak to each other. They only spoke about the music. And it was that focus that allowed them to make a master piece."

"You're deflecting" Rachel told him.

"No, I'm being a team player" he told her. "And any minute spent on this vicious, hateful and hurtful gossip, is a minute taken away to prepare for Nationals" he said closing his locker and walking away.

* * *

><p>"Why are we here again! I believe Kurt" Rachel told Mike, Puck and somehow Brittany got into this. Rachel was in the front seat, Mike was in the driver's seat and Puck was in the backseat with Brittany. They were all camouflaged.<p>

"Finn duplicated the pay" Mike explained to her. "Plus, we actually got to dress up this time" he said excited.

"And why isn't he here again?" Rachel asked annoyed.

"Hummel-Hudson dinner" Puck told her.

"Why do you know his schedule?" Rachel asked him.

"Cause Puck plans when we play video games" Mike told her.

"You guys are such nerds" Rachel said laughing a little.

"Shut up!" Puck complained.

"So, Finn still doesn't believe Quinn?" Rachel asked again.

"He said that she wouldn't have stood up for Sam if she didn't have feelings for him" Puck told her.

"Rumor has it, Sam's meeting a hot blondie ex-cheerio here tonight" Brittany told them.

"Where did you hear that?" Mike asked her.

"I just did" she simply said.

"Guys, I don't think we should do this" Rachel said getting a little nervous.

"Then why'd you come?" Puck asked her again.

"Cause you said we were going out to eat!" she said frustrated.

"Yeah, you should really stop believing us when we say things like that" Mike said looking through the binoculars.

"I have some cheese here" Brittany said taking out a plastic compartment. "Is what Lord Tubbington left" she said smiling.

"Thanks but I'll pass" Rachel kindly declined.

"Hey look" Puck said pointing at Sam walking out of his room and waited for someone.

"Ok, I gotta go" Brittany said looking at her watch.

"Wait, what?" Mike asked confused. "Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Sam" Brittany simply told them.

"Wait, _you're_ the hot blondie ex-cheerio who's meeting Sam in this cheap Motel?" Puck asked even more confused.

"Who said that?" Brittany asked confused.

"_You_ said that" Rachel told her.

"Ow, you think I'm hot?" she asked Puck smiling. "Thanks for the ride, I'll see you guys around" she said getting out of the car. She walked over to Sam and he hugged her and then, they went inside his room.

"Did you guys- did that just happen?" Rachel asked more confused than ever.

"Should we follow her?" Puck asked.

"She's not with Artie anymore. That's not cheating" Mike simply said.

"Guys is none of our business" Rachel said feeling her heart ache a little. She was now sure, that she was not Sam's type. She was just a little confused about the conversation she had with Brittany a few days ago. But again, is not her place to do anything. "Can we just go? I'm hungry" she said softly.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked her. She just nodded.

"Let's go" Puck said knowing Rachel was upset, but she wouldn't talk about it just yet so they went to the diner. "Ok, what's going on?" Puck asked Rachel once they were eating.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked stuffing more French fries in her mouth.

"Come on Rach, it's us" Mike told her smiling. Ever since Puck and Rachel dated they remained friends and she became closer with Mike and Matt too. They were really worried she was alone a lot and they even took turns to stay with her sometimes.

"Nothing's going on" she simply told them.

"Rachel" they both said in a we-know-when-you're-lying tone. Rachel just kept on eating.

"You like Evans, don't you?" Puck said with her mouth full.

"Don't talk while you're eating Noah" Rachel told him.

"That wasn't a no" Mike said and him and Puck stopped eating, crossed their arms and arched an eyebrow at her.

"I don't like Sam" Rachel defended herself.

"Oh, so you call him Sam?" Puck said teasing her.

"I always call people by their first name _Noah_" she said a little annoyed.

"Why are you so upset?" Mike asked her. "Because he's with Brittany?" Rachel sighed knowing she was going to end up telling them anyways.

"I asked him to go to prom with me and he said no" she told them.

"You asked him to prom?" Puck asked choking with his food.

"He said no?" Mike asked a little mad. Rachel just nodded. "Why the hell did he say no? What's his problem?"

"He said I wasn't his type" she said frustrated. "Of course I'm not his type! I was stupid thinking it but you know, Sam was never that worried about his status and well, he was never mean to me and I just thought," she sighed sadly. "I don't know what I thought" she said looking down.

"Rach" Puck said softly knowing she was getting really upset.

"I just, I don't know. Everything was ok and then Kurt thought it would be a good idea and I told him it wasn't cause I just got over Finn and I didn't want to be rejected by someone else and well then I did and it just sucked! I didn't even realize I would care so much about that but apparently I do" she said freaking out a little.

"Rach, calm down" Mike said holding her hand. "It'll be ok" he said softly.

"Do you wanna go home and watch chick flicks and eat junk food?" Puck asked her smiling. She just nodded with a weak smile so they ordered the check and went home.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rachel was at her locker putting her things away when someone shut the door for her. She turned around to see a furious Quinn.<p>

"Stay away from Finn" she said with clenched teeth.

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't even talked to Finn" Rachel said really confused.

"Really? Then how do you explain this picture of you two in this car" she said showing her the newspaper. Rachel looked closer at the picture. It was a blurry picture of Mike's car at the Motel where they dropped Brittany off. You could see Rachel and a boy with a hat looking at the backseat. _Stupid camouflage. _

"That's not Finn. That's Mike" she told her.

"Oh, so you're after Tina's man? Can't you find your own men RuPaul?" Quinn asked really upset.

"Excuse me?" Rachel was about to snap at her.

"Um, why are you yelling at Rachel?" Finn said coming in the picture.

"Why are you defending her?" Quinn argued with him.

"Oh, like you defended Sam? And apparently went to that Motel yesterday" Finn said showing another picture of the newspaper that showed Sam hugging a blonde girl. Rachel knew it was Brittany but she wasn't gonna say what she didn't have to say.

"That's not me!" Quinn told him.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Finn said really upset.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to trust me" Quinn told him defiantly.

"And I guess you'll have to trust me" Finn told her.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" and then they turned around and went they're separate ways.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked Rachel coming to her.

"I have absolutely no idea" Rachel said with the most confused look ever. Minutes later, in Glee practice they were listening to Quinn and Finn's version of 'I Don't Want to Know'.

_I don't want to know the reasons why _

_Love keeps right on walking down the line _

_I don't want to stand between you and love _

_Honey, I just want you to feel fine _

_Finally baby _

_The truth has come down now _

_Take a listen to your spirit _

_It's crying out loud. _

_Try to believe _

_You say you love me, but you don't know _

_You got me rocking and a-reeling _

_Oh __I don't want to know the reasons why_

_Love keeps right on walking down the line _

_I don't want to stand between you and love _

_Honey, I just want you to feel fine _

_Finally baby _

_The truth has been told _

_Now you tell me that I'm crazy _

_That's nothing that I didn't know _

_Trying to survive _

_You say you love me, but you don't know _

_You got me rocking and a-reeling _

_I don't want to know the reasons why _

_Love keeps right on walking down the line _

_I don't want to stand between you and love _

_Honey, take a little time._

They were trying so hard to prove that they loved each other but Rachel could tell, neither of them could trust the other one. She didn't really cared. She just looked at Brittany staring at Santana and she turned to look at Sam every now and then. She was just really trying to fix this puzzle in her head. When Finn and Quinn finished they're song everyone started clapping still a little confused.

"Um, that was great guys, but next time, try to smile?" Mr. Schue said as confused as everyone else.

"Yeah, that was just a little creepy" Rachel whispered to Puck but Quinn heard her.

"I know what you're doing" Quinn snapped at her. "You want Finn and I to break up so you can be with him again" she said with hate in her eyes.

"Um, no" Rachel said sincerely. She was tired of getting into this whole unnecessary drama. Kurt was right. But it didn't matter what she did, she always ended up being in the middle of something.

"Well, that's not happening! As long as Finn's wants to be with me, he's not singing with you" Quinn told her.

"Wait, I thought you said we had to trust each other" Finn jumped in.

"Oh, I trust you" Quinn said looking at him. "It's her I don't trust" she said glaring at Rachel who just rolled her eyes. Kurt was throwing daggers at Quinn.

"Quinn you don't get to choose the duets for Nationals ok?" Mr. Schue told her.

"Look, I love being here, and I want to win but my relationship comes first. I'm sorry but Finn, if you want to stay with me you can't sing with her" she said walking out of the Choir Room with Finn following her. Everyone turned to look at Rachel who was the most confused.

"I didn't even do anything" she said innocently and everyone just shrugged their shoulders.

The bell rang, and everyone left the Choir Room. As Santana was leaving, she dropped a copy of the school's newspaper and Rachel went to pick it up. She started reading it and there was a whole page talking about her, Finn, Quinn, Sam and even Puck. And how they had this sick love spider web between them. She started ripping the newspaper apart. She growled in frustration and tossed the newspaper on the floor.

"Are you ok?" she heard someone at the door. She turned to look at Sam standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked a little confused.

"Forgot my backpack" he said pointing at it. "You didn't answer my question, are you ok?"

"Yeah" she said trying to smile. "I'm great!" she said sitting on the piano bench.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked unconvinced.

"Yes" Rachel said wiping away a tear.

"You're not ok Rach" he said sitting next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" she said a little harsh. She looked at him and he was looking back at her with a hurt look on his face. "Sorry" she said softly. "Bad day."

"What happened?" he asked worried.

"Don't worry about it" she said looking down. "You're gonna be late for class" she said avoiding his eyes.

"I have a free period" Sam told her and Rachel sighed in defeat.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked him and he nodded. "I'm just tired" she told him.

"Tired of…"

"Everything" she told him. "I'm tired of this stupid rumors around school and somehow I get involved in the middle of it. I'm so tired of the drama in my life. I mean, I'm finally over Finn and Quinn is still just giving me crap about it! I'm tired of just still not being enough" she said with her eyes watering.

"Enough for what?" Sam asked confused.

"For anyone" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks. Sam felt really bad cause he knew that him turning her down had affected her more than he thought.

"Rach I didn't-"

"Is not your fault" she interrupted him. "It's everything" she said looking at him. "And everyone" she said letting a few more tears roll down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I'm just being stupid" she said getting up and wiping them away. "You obviously have better things to do than sitting here and listen to a dumb whiney little girl" she said walking to get her stuff. Sam stood up and walked over to her.

"Rachel, stop" he said stopping her. "You're not dumb and you're not whiney" he told her. "But well, you are a kind of little" he said with a little chuckle managing to get a little smile from her. "Look, I know you've been avoiding me" he said a little awkward. "Rachel, I never meant to hurt you" he told her. "I just-" before he could go on, his phone started buzzing. He took it out, saw the screen and Rachel saw his eyes getting worried. "Look, I'm really sorry Rach, I have to go. I'll see you around ok?" he said grabbing his backpack and running out of the Choir Room but he dropped his phone. Rachel quickly grabbed it and ran after Sam.

"Sam, you dropped your-" she yelled in the hallway but Sam was nowhere to be found. But Rachel knew where she could find him.

* * *

><p>Rachel was at the Motel once again. Only this time, she was on her own. Puck had to take care of his little sister. Mike had a date with Tina and Kurt had a date with Blaine. Brittany told her she needed to talk to Santana. So, here she was, sitting on the front steps of Sam's room. She was about to go home, thinking maybe he wouldn't be there that night when she heard something inside the room. She stood up, took a shot and knocked on the door. To her luck, the blonde jock opened the door.<p>

"Rachel?" he said surprised.

"Um, hi" Rachel said trying not to make this more awkward than it already was.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked looking everywhere and getting nervous.

"You dropped your phone" she told him giving it to him. "I um well, couldn't call obviously and I thought you might need it and well, I don't know where you live so I assumed-"

"How did you know I was here?" he asked her confused.

"Um, well I um" she said realizing she knew he was there, because she's been pretty much stalking him with Puck and Mike. "Lucky guess?" she said with an innocent smile.

"Nice try" he said getting a little upset. "Are you the one who's been taking pictures of me here and posting them in the newspaper?"

"No! That's um probably Jacob-Ben Israel" she told him. "Look, I just- um" Rachel was cut off by someone opening the door completely.

"Hi, I'm Stacy" a little girl said smiling sweetly at Rachel from behind her brother. Rachel looked confused at Sam and turned at the little girl again.

"Hi Stacy, I'm Rachel" she said smiling sweetly at her.

"Would you like to come in Rachel?" Stacy asked kindly. Rachel could not say no to her. She looked at Sam who nodded really nervous.

"Um, sure I-I'd love to" Rachel said walking inside.

"Can we watch TV?" a mini version of Sam asked his older brother.

"Sure" Sam said picking him up and tossing him playfully on the bed. "Keep it low though, Mr. Jensen next door is on a night shift again" he told him. "You want a snack?"

"Yeah" Stevie said smiling.

"You too, get over there" Sam said picking up Stacy and placing her next to Stevie. Rachel was really touched by how sweet Sam was with his siblings but she was still really confused of everything that was going on. "Guys, I'm just gonna talk to Rachel really quick ok?" he told them and they both nodded. Sam pulled Rachel outside as his little siblings watched TV.

"Sam, what's going on?" Rachel asked not knowing what else to say. "Why are your little sister and brother here?"

"Because this is were we live now!" Sam said frustrated.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" Rachel asked even more confused. She didn't expect that answer.

"My dad lost his job" he said sitting on the front steps. Rachel sat next to him. "We lost our house and we live here now" he said sadly.

"What happened?" Rachel asked him really worried.

"We moved up here from Tennessee because my dad got a great job offer and economy went to hell and well lasts in first ones out" he explained to her. You know we spent all our savings in the move and payment of the house" he said looking down. He looked up at her and Rachel felt her heart braking. His eyes were so filled with sadness. "You know when the bank takes your house they literally… take it. They come by one morning and kick you out of the house. And just lock you out" he told her.

"Oh my God" Rachel said really shocked. "Sam, why didn't you tell us?" Rachel asked him.

"You see how information flies around school right?" he asked her. "You think everyone would've treated me the same if they found out? I'd be even more of a freak" he told her. "Kurt only found out because he came um, to talk to me one day and well I had to go pick up Stacy and well somehow we ended up here and I told him" he explained. "And he also saw me delivering pizzas at night" he told her. "He's just a lot more nosey than you I guess" he said with a little chuckle.

"And Brittany?" Rachel asked him.

"We go to the same church" he told her. "I couldn't really hide it from her and I kind of like having her around so she'll do girl stuff with Stacy" he said with a little smile. "Mom and dad are out all day looking for work but… nothing" he finished sadly. "I'm not even sure if I'm gonna be able to keep up with Glee Club."

"What? No! Sam we need you" Rachel told him. "We've come so far and you just, you love it so much" she said smiling.

"I know Rach, but I just have to help my parents as much as I can and I can't leave Stacy and Stevie by themselves and Kurt and Britt-"

"I can help you" Rachel said sweetly.

"Rach, I can't ask more people to help me-"

"Sam, that's what friends are for" Rachel told him. Sam turned to look at her.

"You're not gonna tell anyone?" he asked kind of shocked.

"Why would I tell anyone? Is none of their business" she simply said. Sam smiled sweetly at her. And then, he hugged her. Rachel wasn't expecting that but she hugged him back.

"Rach" he said softly as they pulled apart. "I'm really sorry" he said blushing a little.

"What? What are you sorry about?" she asked confused again.

"Well for judging you before I even knew you" he said looking down. "Um, the reason I said that you weren't my type was… because well, I just thought you were this whole different person who was selfish and really self-centered, but after today, and with the fact that you kept my secret, I realized I made a big mistake" he said smiling sweetly. "I'm really sorry Rach and I would really love to get to know you better" he told her. Rachel felt her heart melting a little bit. She was beginning to like him a lot. But she could start by being friends with him.

"I would like that" she said smiling back at him.

"Sammy" Stevie said appearing on the door with Stacy behind him. "We're hungry!"

"Would you like to stay to dinner Rachel?" Stacy asked her sweetly. "Sammy's cooking" she said excited.

"Yeah, he makes the best grilled cheese sandwiches ever" Stevie bragged and Rachel saw Sam blushing a little.

"Is the least I can do to make it up to you" he told her with a little chuckle.

"I would love to" Rachel said laughing a little bit. They went back inside and Rachel played with Sam little siblings while he made dinner. Sam looked over at Rachel. She was coloring with Stacy and Stevie. For the first time, Sam noticed how beautiful Rachel really was. He felt really bad for misjudging her by what Santana and Quinn said, he felt really stupid about it. He was glad that she was so kind she forgave him. He really wanted to get to know her better and well, who knew what could happen. After they ate, Stacy and Stevie started yawning and nodding off so Rachel thought it was time to leave. Sam walked her out. "Thanks for dinner" she said smiling.

"Thanks for everything Rach" Sam said smiling back at her. "Stacy and Stevie really loved you" he said with a little chuckle.

"They're really sweet" she told him. "And I mean it. Any time you need my help I can come by" she told him. Sam hugged her really tight.

"Thank you so much Rach" he said kissing her head. "Please call me when you get home, so I know you got there safe" he told her.

"I will" she said grinning widely. "Bye" she said getting in her car and leaving.

"I like her" Stacy said coming out yawning and hugging her brother's leg. "She was really nice" she told him.

"Yeah, she was nicer than Quinn" Stevie said laughing a little.

"I know" Sam whispered to himself. "Come on, let's go to sleep" he said picking Stacy up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: song: I Don't Want to Know - Fleetwood Mac**

**ok, so I know it's a little confusing that the one who helped him was Brittany instead of Quinn, but... I just don't really like Quinn and well I wanted a Britt/Rachel friendship :) and on the next chapter there will be a lot more of Sam/Rachel moments :D let me know what you think :)**


	2. The Way You Look Tonight

**A/N: aaahhhh thank you all soo soo much for liking my story! :D**

**PuckleberryPezGleek - again, I just realized it's you! hahahaah THANKYOU SO MUCH! YOU ROCK! :D**

**Vamp gyrl - thank you so much! hope you like it :D**

**lizzybennettdarcy - thank YOU :D**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked it! :D**

**controlistisntaword - thank you, thank you and THANK YOU :)**

**impossiblypossible - thank you so much! so glad you liked it :D**

**Anon - this chapter IS a little longer, and it has your suggestion! thanks for that! and for reviewing :D**

**kataragurl27 - thank you!**

**CSIGetteBlue - thanks! here it is :D**

**Th3Sk8t3rG1rl - you're gonna get tired of listening to this but um well, THANK YOU! :D hahahahaha you rock!**

**broadwaybound2016 - thank youuu! I'm sooo glad you liked iiit! and the Puckleberry and Cherry friendship and Samchel! and sorry but this is the final chapter! :( hope you like it though! hhahahaha thanks so much again! :D**

**Twilight Gleek - thank you! :D**

**allielovesyou - YOU ROCK MY FICS! hahahah THANK YOU SOOO SOO MUCH! I am sooo glad you liked it! :D and that Sam cares about her and the Cherry and Puckleberry friendship! :) and that RAchel got Sam's family aprooval! :D hahahahaa YOU ROCK! thanks so much again! :D**

**Gryffindor4eva - thank you soo so much! and I hope you like it :D hahaha**

**patr - thank you! and I'm updating, well, now! hahahaha thanks!**

**ok, so this is the final part and I hope that you like it and that it makes sense! enjoy - moony!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Matt would still be in Glee and Mike, Sam and Puck would never (and I mean NEVER) wear a shirt ;)**

* * *

><p>"Can you explain this?" Finn yelled at Rachel entering the Choir Room the next day showing her the newspaper. A picture of her and Sam hugging.<p>

"Yes I can" she said looking back at her book. "But I don't want to" she simply told him.

"What the hell?" Finn asked really upset.

"I don't have to explain anything to you" she said looking back at him. Lauren, Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Kurt gasped shocked. This was the first time Rachel stood up to Finn and they were proud of her.

"Are you with Sam now?" he pretty much yelled at her.

"Hey, dude, calm down" Artie told him.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Finn snapped.

"Don't yell at Artie!" Rachel said standing up and dropping her book.

"I cannot believe you're with Sam too" Finn snapped at Rachel. At that moment, Santana and Brittany entered the Choir Room.

"Hey! You have no right to talk to her like that!" Kurt said yelling at his stepbrother.

"First of all, I'm not with Sam" Rachel argued. "And second of all, if I was, it's none of your damn business" she said getting really upset. Puck and Mike decided to enter the Choir Room followed by Sam but Finn didn't notice.

"What the fuck are you doing with Sam? You're such a slut! I mean me, Puckerman, Jesse, Sam… who's next? Mike? Artie?" he yelled at her. Rachel was too shocked to talk, she just saw Finn being grabbed by the collar of his shirt by Puck and being smashed into the wall.

"What did you just say asshole?" Puck asked more furious than ever.

"You heard me" Finn snapped at him. "She's a whore! I mean, you should know!" he said smirking and then he turned to look at Sam. "You know she's fucking Puckerman too, right?" Puck saw red and punched Finn right on the face and knocking him down to the floor. He stood up but Mike stood up next to Puck, with Artie on the other side and Sam and Kurt joined too.

"If you ever talk about Rachel that way again, you're dead" Mike threatened him with the most angry look ever. The girls were at their seats with scared looks on their faces. Brittany was hugging Rachel cause she knew how bad she felt. And then, Quinn joined the room walking straight to Rachel.

"I've had it with you man-hands!" she yelled at her. "You are so pathetic going around picking up over my leftovers" she said bitchy.

"Oh my God!" Rachel said frustrated. Sam noticed the tears of frustration on Rachel's eyes. She was tired. She had nothing to do with anything anyone was saying and somehow she was dragged back into this whole drama when all she was trying to do was help. "You two are so self-centered!" Rachel yelled. "You actually believe that the fucking world revolves around you, don't you? My God! You both are the ones that are pathetic!" she yelled at Quinn and Finn who were glaring at her.

"Hey guys" Mr. Schuester said walking in. "Does anyone have anything you'd like to share with us today?" he asked smiling.

"Yes!" Rachel said turning to him. "I do!" she said taking the microphone away from him. Everyone, except Puck and Mike went to sit down. They went to grab their guitars. "I told you once, and I'm saying it again, I am over you" she said looking at Finn. "You both need to get over yourselves" she said looking at Quinn too. "I am sick and tired of this stupid rumors and gossip that you're all making up! Specially the ones that involve me!" she said upset to the room. "Hit it!" she yelled at Puck and he started playing his guitar.

_I know there's nothing to say - _

_Someone has taken my place _

_When times go bad, _

_When times go rough, _

_Won't you lay me down in the tall grass _

_And let me do my stuff? _

_I know I go nothing on you _

_I know there's nothing to do. _

_When times go bad _

_You can't get enough... _

_Won't you lay me down in the tall grass _

_And let me do my stuff? _

[The rest of the club, except for Quinn and Finn, sang the song along with Rachel dancing and smiling. Artie and Sam were even doing air guitars.]

_Bam bam bam bam ba bam _

_Bam bam bam bam ba bam _

_Bam bam bam babambabam bababam _

_Do do de do _

_Bam bam bam bam ba bam _

_Bam bam bam bam ba bam _

_Bam bam bam babambabam bababam _

_One thing I think you should know... _

_I ain't gonna miss you when you go. _

_Been down so long, _

_I've been tossed around enough... _

_Oh, won't you just let me go down _

_And do my stuff? _

[Rachel went to dance with Puck, then with Mike and then she went to grab Kurt and brought him to the front with her. Kurt grabbed another microphone and started singing with her.]

_I know you're hoping to find _

_Someone who's gonna give you peace of mind. _

_When times go bad, _

_When times go rough, _

_Won't you lay me down in the tall grass _

_And let me do my stuff? _

_Bam bam bam bam ba bam _

_Bam bam bam bam ba bam _

_Bam bam bam babambabam bababam _

_Do do de do _

_Bam bam bam bam ba bam _

_Bam bam bam bam ba bam _

_Bam bam bam babambabam bababam _

_Do it do it do it _

_Bam bam bam bam ba bam _

_Bam bam bam bam ba bam _

_Bam bam bam babambabam bababam _

_I'm just second hand news, I'm just second hand news... yeah... _

_I'm just second hand news, I'm just second hand news... yeah... _

_I'm just second hand news, I'm just second hand news... yeah... _

_I'm just second hand news, I'm just second hand news... yeah..._

Rachel and Kurt finished their song and everyone started cheering for them.

"That was awesome you guys" Mr. Schue said proudly.

"Don't you think it's a little inappropriate that you sing a song to my guy?" Quinn asked her.

"You have to be kidding me!" Rachel snapped.

"I mean, you sing to Finn, you appear in cars with Mike and you're in a Motel with Sam?" she continued.

"There is NOTHING going on between Sam and I!" Rachel yelled wishing a little there was at least something going on. "Or Mike or Finn or any guy in this room!"

"What about you? Miss blondie former cheerleader who's having a secret moonlight run debut with another big-lip blondie?" Mercedes jumped in.

"That is not me!" Quinn yelled.

"Enough guys" Mr. Schue told them.

"You know, I blame Sam for all of this" Santana suddenly said. "And Rachel too, I blame her" she said.

"What did I do?" Rachel argued while Brittany and Kurt looked at each other a little guilty.

"I'm sure you did something" Santana said in the same tone.

"You know what? I am with Santana" Lauren said. "I mean why doesn't Sam have anything to say about this?" Rachel saw Sam get really annoyed and frustrated.

"Guilt" Artie said all of the sudden.

"Guys! This is none of your business!" Rachel yelled. Sam started feeling guilty that Rachel was taking all the crap just for him. She was willing to keep this going on to protect him.

"And the third client defends him again" Finn said angry.

"What did we just tell you?" Puck snapped at him wishing Mr. Schue wasn't there, so he could punch him again.

"I'm just saying what I saw" he simply said smirking, knowing what Puck couldn't do anything while Mr. Schue was in the room.

"Says the guy whose girlfriend is cheating on him" Tina said. "Again!"

"That's not me!" Quinn yelled again.

"But it is Rachel" Finn said again earning a glare from Quinn.

"SHUT UP!" Sam yelled standing up. "I am not messing around with Rachel, or with Kurt and that's not Quinn!" he said frustrated. "Is Brittany" he said and everyone turned to look at the tall blonde. "But I'm not with her either" he continued. "They're just helping me!"

"Oh, that's what we're calling it now" Mercedes told him.

"Wait, hold on" Mr. Schue stepped in. "Helping you how?" he asked curious and confused. Sam sighed in defeat and turned to look at Rachel, next to her. She smiled sweetly at him and nodded.

"Kurt was bringing me some clothes and Brittany was helping me take care of my little sister and my little brother" he said looking down. "Rachel came to give me my phone yesterday and she helped me with my little siblings too" he finished.

"Then why were you in that motel?" Quinn and Finn asked at the same time. _Wow, they really deserve each other._ Rachel thought.

"Because that's where I live now" Sam snapped at him. "My dad lost his job a few months ago, then we lost our house so now we live in a Motel in one room!" he said mad making everyone in the room feel like shit. "So, are you all happy?" he snapped at the rest of the guys sitting in the Choir Room. Rachel, Kurt and Brittany just looked at each other and then glared at the rest of their teammates. "The truth is finally out" Sam yelled walking out of the Choir Room.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Sam heard voices from outside his room.<p>

"Is the least we could do! He's our friend!" he recognized that voice. It was Rachel. Before he could even move, Stacy went over to see through the window.

"Rachel's outside!" she said jumping excited. "With Brittany! And a boy with a weird haircut and an Asian boy" she informed her brother. Immediately, Stevie went to the window too. Sam rolled his eyes, got up and went to open the door where the four teenagers were still arguing.

"You knock on the door" Puck told Mike.

"Why me? Britt should do it" he complained.

"Seriously guys" Rachel said turning around to knock on the door. "Oh, Sam" she said blushing furiously to see him standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked confused. Stacy was standing behind her brother.

"Well, we wanted to apologize for what happened today at rehearsal" Brittany told him sweetly.

"But, you guys were the only ones who never said anything" he said looking at Mike and Puck.

"Well, yeah but we still felt really bad for what those assholes said" Puck said putting his hand on the back of his neck.

"And for thinking you were with Kurt and Britt and well, Rachel" Mike added. "Not that we thought you were or something or that we knew because well-" Mike was cut off by Rachel slapping his arm. "Ouch! Woman, why so violent?" he complained and Stacy giggled at his goofiness from behind Sam. Mike and Puck turned to look at her. "Pretty girls around here, I see" Mike said winking at her, making her blush and hide behind her brother again.

"Anyways" Rachel said stepping in. "We just wanted to make sure you're ok" she said.

"Really?" Sam asked a little shocked.

"Yes, Sam" Brittany said smiling. "You're our friend!"

"We got your back dude" Puck told him. "And um, we brought this for you" he said handing him a bag with clothes and Mike did the same.

"We know Kurt's been helping you out but we don't think sequenced riding pants are for you" Mike said laughing and making Sam laugh too.

"And we have a surprise for you" Britt said excited and she nodded at Puck who went to get something out of his truck. He came back with Sam's guitar. Sam looked at it and turned to look at the four teenagers standing in front of him.

"Kurt told us you sold it man" Puck told him. Sam opened the case and saw his guitar inside.

"Where did you guys get this?" he asked them really shocked.

"Dude, you should've seen her! She totally kicked ass" Mike said laughing and putting an arm around Rachel's shoulder. Stacy and Stevie laughed at him swearing. "Oops… pretend you guys didn't hear that!"

*****Flashback*****

Brittany and Rachel entered the store where Kurt told them they had to go while Puck and Mike parked the car. They saw the guitar. They had the money. The minute Brittany grabbed the guitar, another guy grabbed it too.

"Sorry, we're taking this guitar" Brittany said sweetly pulling the guitar towards her.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm buying this" the guy said smirking at her not letting go of the guitar.

"No, you don't understand this is our friend's guitar and we're buying it back for him" Rachel said trying to be as civilized as possible and grabbing the guitar with Brittany.

"That's really sweet babe, but I'm buying this guitar" he said again.

"Come on, why don't you buy another guitar?" Brittany asked him.

"Because I want this one" the guy told them. At that moment, Mike and Puck entered the store, but by that time Rachel have had it.

"Ok, you want to be a jerk? We can play that game!" Rachel opened the case, pulled the guitar out and handed it to Brittany. "We're taking this guitar" she told him.

"I have the case" the guy said stupidly.

"Oh, you want the case?" Rachel said pulling it to the floor and sitting inside the case. "Fine, if you want the case you're gonna have to take me with it!" she said defiantly at the guy. The guy looked at her with a weird look, and let go of the case.

"You're a freak" he said walking away from them.

"Oh my God!" Brittany said excited hugging Rachel. "That was so cool!"

"That was so badass Rach" Mike said coming to them and helping her up.

"Where the hell were you?" she asked them. "I could've used your help you know?"

"Seemed to me that you had it covered" Puck said smirking putting the guitar back in the case. "Looks like I'm rubbing off on you midget" he said messing her hair. "Let's go!"

*****End of Flashback*****

"You guys bought this for me?" he asked them, looking mostly at Rachel.

"The whole Glee Club did" Rachel said smiling sweetly at him. Sam couldn't believe it. "Look, Sam we'll do anything to help you. Whatever you guys need to keep you on Glee and everything. Until you get back on your feet" she said while Sam was looking down. Rachel, Brittany, Mike and Puck turned to look at each other. Sam was crying. And it broke Rachel's heart.

"First time I've cried" Sam told them wiping away the tears.

"Don't cry Sammy" Stacy said coming to hug her big brother. Rachel and Brittany had tears in their eyes too.

"We're here for you Sam" Rachel said kneeling down to his level. "All of us!"

"Whatever you need dude" Mike told him. Sam just smiled at his friends.

"Thanks guys" he said wiping the tears away.

* * *

><p>"Hola clase" Mr. Schue said walking in the Choir Room the next day.<p>

"Mr. Schue, is this true?" Mercedes said angry.

"Yeah, it says in here that you're leaving us to join April Rhodes big show" Puck told him holding the newspaper.

"Guys, if there's anything we've learned in this week's assignment is that you can't believe any rumor you hear" Mr. Schue told them.

"But, isn't it your dream to sing on Broadway?" Tina asked him.

"I have a lot of dreams" he answered. "My Top 1… taking you guys to Nationals" he said smiling.

"So, you're gonna stay?" Santana asked him.

"Look, we are going to Nationals together. And we are going to win, ok?" he told them smiling and they nodded. "Alright, who's missing?" he asked looking around the room.

"Finn and Quinn" Lauren said. "I haven't seen them all day!"

"And Sam" Rachel told him.

"Hey everybody" Sam said walking in with Stacy and Stevie with him. "I kind of wanted to take these guys out of the Motel for a while, so I hope it's ok that I brought them" he told everyone.

"Of course, yeah come on in" Mr. Schue said smiling while Stacy ran to Brittany and Stevie ran to Rachel.

"And also, I was hoping that um, maybe they could help out with the number for today" Sam told them. "I have the perfect song I want to sing to them and well thank you all guys for all you've done for me" he said smiling at Rachel.

"The more the merrier" Mr. Schue told him smiling. They all moved to the Auditorium to have more space. Sam, Puck and Mike had their guitars and the rest of the Glee Club sang along with Stevie and Stacy.

_If you wake up and don't want to smile, _

_If it takes just a little while, _

_Open your eyes and look at the day, _

_You'll see things in a different way. _

_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow, _

_Don't stop, it'll soon be here, _

_It'll be, better than before, _

_Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone. _

_Why not think about times to come, _

_And not about the things that you've done, _

_If your life was bad to you, _

_Well, just think what tomorrow will do. _

_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow, _

_Don't stop, it'll soon be here, _

_It'll be, better than before, _

_Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone. _

_All I want is to see you smile, _

_If it takes just a little while, _

_I know you don't believe that it's true, _

_I never meant any harm to you. _

_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow, _

_Don't stop, it'll soon be here, _

_It'll be, better than before, _

_'Cause yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone. _

_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow, _

_Don't stop, it'll soon be here, _

_It'll be, better than before, _

_'Cause yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone. _

_Don't you look back, _

_Don't you look back, _

_Don't you look back, _

_Don't you look back, _

_Don't you look back._

Throughout the whole song, Sam could not stop looking and smiling at Rachel. He really wanted to take her to prom. She was a completely different person from what he stupidly thought. He had no idea how; he was going to take her to prom.

* * *

><p><em>The following week…<em>

"Who are you texting?" Matt asked Rachel while they were playing video games with Mike in the Puckerman's residence.

"Sam, he asked me to pick up Stevie and Stacy tomorrow" she simply told them.

"So, you and Evans now?" Puck asked her.

"Noah" Rachel said annoyed while she was reading a book.

"Come on Rach" Mike said laughing a little bit. "You've been spending a lot of time with him" he said smirking. "Ha! Killed you!" he told Puck, who just rolled his eyes and restarted the game.

"That's because I've been taking care of Stay and Stevie" Rachel argued with them.

"Got a new boyfriend Rach?" Matt asked smirking. "You know he has to go through us before he can date you" he said laughing.

"You guys are seriously twisted" Rachel said laughing.

"You do realize that the word 'no' never came out of your mouth right?" Mike said smirking. Puck paused the game and turned to her with a serious look.

"_Are_ you with Evans?" Puck demanded getting up. Rachel sighed rolling her eyes.

"No, Noah. I am not with Sam" she told him.

"But you want to be" Mike said smirking.

"How did we even get to this conversation?" Rachel asked frustrated.

"Again, the word 'no' hasn't come out" Matt said returning to the game.

"Would you just drop this?" she said frustrated. They paused the game again, and turned to look at her.

"Rach-" Puck started.

"I don't wanna talk about it" she cut him off. In the past days, she became really close with Sam since she was taking care of Stacy and Stevie a lot. She had met his parents and they were the nicest people she knew. She really wanted to go with Sam to prom, but she knew that wasn't gonna happen. "I want to kick your asses at Halo" she said grabbing a controller. Mike and Puck burst into laughing.

"Yeah right" Puck said between laughs.

"Puck has a better change of winning Prom King than you winning this game" Mike said laughing, making Puck stop laughing.

"Dude! Low blow" Puck said punching his arm.

"Come on! You can't actually be serious about that" Mike said still laughing.

"Yeah, shame on you! You are not the Puck that I grew up with" Matt said laughing too.

"Shut up! I can still kick your ass" he told Matt.

"Yeah, but seriously Noah, do you really think of yourself as Prom King? I mean, if anything, you're the guy who would like, I don't know, give the Prom King a wedgie or something" she said laughing.

"Yeah, Rach is right" Mike said between laughs. They saw Rachel get another text from Sam.

"So, is this guy your prom date Rach?" Matt asked without noticing Mike's eyes widening cause he knew Rachel didn't want to talk about it.

"No, I don't have a prom date" Rachel said looking down. Matt knew he had screw up a little so he went over to her and hugged her.

"Someone will ask you Rach" he said kissing her head. She just smiled at him. She didn't really know how he did it, but he could always make her feel better even with just five words. "In the mean time, I'm going to show you how to kick Pukcerman and Chang's ass in Halo" he said picking her up and tossing her on the couch next to Mike.

"Dude, hell would freeze over before she could kick my ass in any way" Puck said laughing a little bit. While he was bragging about it, Rachel grabbed Matt's controller and she killed Puck. "HEY! What the hell are you doing?" Puck complained, quickly grabbing his controller.

"Killing you" she said smirking at him.

"Ok, you're on midget" Puck told her.

_2 hours later…_

"You have to be kidding me! You are totally cheating!" Puck complained like a little boy.

"Yeah! Rach you cannot be that good" Mike said shocked that his friend was beating Puck.

"Of course she can! She learned from the best!" Matt said smirking.

"Wait, wait, wait" Rachel said throwing a plasma grenade at Puck. "Oh, look it's raining you" she told Puck laughing hysterically along with Mike and Matt.

"You suck midget!" Puck whined.

* * *

><p>"I went to Ann Taylor Loft, Filene's Basement and like six Forever 21's and I cannot find a dress that fits. I'm gonna be forced to make my own dressed for prom" Lauren complained walking in the Choir Room with Santana and Brittany. Rachel just buried her face in her book not wanting to have anything to do with prom.<p>

"Don't! You'll seem poor" Brittany told her.

"You're candidate for Prom Queen, you can't make your own dress" Santana told her. "Proms are like the Oscars. It's seriously like the most important night of our lives" she told her. Rachel rolled her eyes and kept on reading her book.

"What about getting married?" Lauren asked Santana.

"Oh, you can get married as many times as you want. You only have one shot at your Junior Prom" Quinn stepped in. _Are you kidding me?_

"What are you girls talking about?" Mercedes said walking in with Tina.

"Prom dresses" Lauren told them.

"Oh, we still have to find ours" Tina told them. "We're going shopping today if you'd like to come" she said smiling.

"Yeah!" Santana told them.

"Sure!" Brittany said smiling.

"I could really use the help" Lauren said desperately.

"Rach?" Mercedes asked noticing she hadn't said anything. Rachel looked up from her book. "Do you wanna come?" Mercedes asked smiling.

"Oh, um I can't but um thanks girls" Rachel said with an awkward smile and returning to her book. Sam felt his heart aching a little bit. He knew Rachel didn't have a date yet. He wanted so much to take her.

"All right guys" Mr. Schue said walking in and writing on the board. "Prom!"

"Please tell me we're not doing songs about Prom" Sam said without any emotion in his voice.

"Nope" Mr. Schue told them. "We are the Prom. Principal Figgins asked us to perform" he explained. "Now, I know this isn't ideal with Nationals coming up, but we really don't have a choice. And we could really use the money. But I know that Prom is a special for all of you, so I'm gonna make sure that all of you guys get a chance to enjoy the dance too. So, we're going to have a schedule so that each and everyone of you get to have a lot of time to dance with your date-"

"Excuse me" Rachel said really upset and walking out of the Choir Room.

"Is she ok?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Rachel doesn't have a date for prom" Mercedes told him.

"So? I don't have a date" Brittany said smiling sweetly. "I'm just gonna dance and then, your dates are going to ignore you and come dance with me so… your dates are really my dates" she told them.

"I'm gonna go talk to Rachel" Puck said getting up.

"No! Let me" Kurt said walking out of the Choir Room. "Rach?" he yelled when he saw her by her locker. Rachel looked at him and just turned back to put her things away. "What's going on sweetie?"

"I'm fine Kurt. Really" she said in the most convincing way she could. "I mean I know I don't need to have a man by my side all the time. It's just" she said looking down. "I really wanted to have a date for the prom. I mean, I want the dress. And the guy and…" she sighed.

"Somebody still may ask you" Kurt told her confident.

"It's this Saturday Kurt" she said really sad. "You know? I just… wanted to be Cinderella. Just for one night. One night when that guy would just come up to me and tell me that I look beautiful and then he'd grab my hand and ask me to dance" she said with a sad chuckle. "Isn't that what prom is supposed to be about? I don't even want to be Prom Queen I just want to go and… I don't know" Kurt felt really sad. He didn't know this meant that much to Rachel.

"You're not going to prom alone" he told her. "You'll go with me" he offered.

"No, Kurt" she said sad. "You want to go with Blaine and you _should_ go with Blaine. He's your boyfriend and you don't know how proud it makes me that you'll show that to the whole school" she said smiling. "Don't worry about it ok? Look I um, I told Sam I'd pick Stacy and Stevie up" she said grabbing her bag. "I'll see you around Kurt" she said walking away.

* * *

><p>"RACHEL!" Stacy and Stevie yelled at the same time.<p>

"Hi guys" Rachel said sweetly. "Ready to go?"

"Look what I did today" Stacy said showing her a drawing.

"Wow, that's very pretty" Rachel told her smiling.

"Can we go to Glee Club again?" Stevie asked her.

"Well, I think it's over by now but how about tomorrow?" Rachel asked him.

"We like Glee Club" Stacy told her.

"Yeah, I like singing with Sammy" Stevie told her. "He used to do a lot of things with us" he told her a little sad.

"Now he has to work" Stacy said sad too.

"Guys, I know you miss Sam, but he's helping out your mom and your dad" she explained to them.

"We know, but Sammy was so much happier before" Stevie told her.

"Well, he's happier now that he's with you" Stacy said smiling happily.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked confused.

"Well, he always talks about you" Stacy told her.

"Are you Sammy's girlfriend?" Stevie asked her.

"W-what? Um, no guys Sam and I are just friends" she told them.

"You don't like Sammy?" Stacy asked pouting.

"No, is not that" Rachel said with a kind smile.

"It would be so cool if you'd be Sammy's girlfriend" Stevie told her.

"Yeah, even mommy said so" Stacy said laughing a little bit. Rachel felt the blush appearing on her cheeks as she pulled over in the Motel. They went inside and Rachel helped them with their homework and made lunch for them until Sam's mom arrived.

"Mommy!" Stacy said running to her mom.

"Hi honey" Mrs. Evans said picking her up. "Hi Rachel! Thank you so much again for all your help" she said kindly.

"It's my pleasure" Rachel said kindly.

"Look what I did for you mommy" Stacy said handing her the drawing she had shown Rachel earlier.

"Oh, thank you so much honey" Mrs. Evans said hugging her.

"Can we watch TV?" Stevie asked her.

"Did you finish your homework young man?" she asked him.

"Yes" he protested. "Rachel even checked it and said it was ok" he told her.

"Yeah, he did it all on his own" Rachel told her.

"Ok, but just for a while ok?" Mrs. Evans said.

"Well, I need to get going" Rachel said grabbing her purse.

"Oh, hold on Rachel, I'll walk you out" Mrs. Evans said. "Guys I'll be right back" he told them.

"Bye Rachel!" the two kids said at the same time hugging her.

"Bye Stevie, bye Stacy" she said hugging them back and then she went outside with Mrs. Evans.

"Rachel, I just really wanted to thank you for all you've done. With Stacy and Stevie and especially with Sam. You have no idea the change I've seen in him since the two of you became closer" she told her smiling.

"It's really nothing Mrs. Evans" Rachel told her.

"Oh, honey I've told you at least a hundred times, it's Joan" she told her kindly.

"Well, it's my pleasure" Rachel told her smiling. Mrs. Evans hugged goodbye her and asked her to tell Sam when she got home.

* * *

><p><strong>[Sam]<strong> – _hey Rach, thanks again for picking up Stacy and Stevie :)_

**[Rach]** – _you're welcome Sam :D_

**[Sam] **– _are you home?_

**[Rach]** – _yeah, why?_

**[Sam] **– _I have a surprise for you!_ _open the door!_

**[Rach]** – _why? I don't want to…_

**[Sam]** – _have you been watching scary movies by yourself again?_ :/_ I told you not to do that!_

**[Rach]** – _um_… _define scary_

**[Sam]** – _Rachel! _

**[Rach] **_– sowy *pout* _

**[Sam] **_– come on babe, please? open the door…_

**[Rach]** – _what if the killer's out there? & he's here to kill me! D:_

**[Sam]** – _ok, that's not even funny! don't say things like that! :( open the door, please? *puppy eyes* pretty please?_

Rachel laughed at the last text. She knew she could never say no to Sam's puppy eyes even through a text. She paused the movie and got up to open the door.

**[Rach]** _– there's nothing out here! :(_

"Are you sure" Sam said appearing out of nowhere with a scary voice, making Rachel jump and scream scared to death.

"Oh my God! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she said breathing heavily as Sam laughed hysterically at her. "Stop laughing!" she said punching his arm. "Is not funny!"

"I told you not to watch scary movies by yourself anymore babe" he said as he stopped laughing.

"You're mean" she whined.

"Ow, come here" he said hugging her and kissing her head. "I'm sorry" he said with his puppy eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked a little confused.

"My last delivery of the day" he said showing her the pizza on his hand.

"I didn't order pizza" she said confused.

"I know, I got it for you" he said smiling. "Well, for us" he told her.

"Really?" she said grinning.

"Yeah, can I come in?"

"Sure, but there's a weirdo roaming around making bizarre voices" she told him.

"Don't worry babe, I'll protect you" he said putting an arm around her shoulders and they got inside. He saw the screen paused in the first movie of 'Saw'. "Babe, why do you watch scary movies on your own?"

"I don't know" she told him as she went to the kitchen to get something to drink. "I just like the thriller" she said smiling. "So, anything new?"

"My dad got a job" Sam told her smiling.

"WHAT?" Rachel said really excited. "Oh my God! That's great!"

"Is nothing big, but at least we're going to be able to move to a small apartment and get out of the Motel" he told her.

"Oh my God! That's great Sam" Rachel said hugging him and he hugged her back. When they pulled apart, Sam stared intensely in her eyes. Rachel was begging for him to lean down to kiss her, but she just pulled away. "Do you um, wanna watch the rest of the movie with me?" she asked him a little awkward.

"Um, yeah" Sam said clearing his throat. "Sure" he told her. Halfway through the movie, Rachel was cuddled up to Sam and he was running his fingers through her hair, when he realized something. "Rach, where are your dads?"

"Business trip, I told you" she said without any emotion in her voice.

"Still?" he asked worried.

"Yeah" she told him.

"You're here on your own?" he asked pulling away from her a little.

"No silly, you're here with me" she said laughing.

"Rach, I'm serious" he said concerned and Rachel sighed.

"What do you want me to say Sam?" she asked a little sad. "It's been this way since I was thirteen. I've learned to be on my own and take care of myself. I'm used to it by now. I have never had a family dinner. The ones who cheer for me at Glee performances are Mrs. Puckerman and Noah's little sister. I haven't celebrated father's day since I was like seven years old. I only see my dads for the Holidays and is just for a few weeks" she told him sadly. Sam felt his heart aching. She was so lonely. How could her dads not care about her being all alone? "Noah, Mike and Matt stay here sometimes cause they don't like me being alone" she continued. Sam felt something in his stomach. For some reason, he didn't like the fact of another guy staying with her in her house. Even if he knew Puck, Mike and Matt, who he didn't know, were just her friends. "They give me everything that I ask for, except them being here" she said with a tear rolling down her cheek. Sam wiped it away with his thumb and grabbed her face gently with his hand.

"I'm really sorry Rach" he whispered to her.

"Is not your fault" she said looking down. He knew, she had heard that a lot of times and she was just tired of things never changing. "I've just always been alone" she told him.

"Hey" he said making her look at him. "I promise, you would never feel alone again" he said smiling at her sweetly and making her smile a little bit. "Ok?" he asked her and she nodded. He kissed her forehead and they cuddled again, quickly falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>"Just crack the egg" Miss Hegberg begged Brittany. Rachel was sitting at the back of the class with Kurt. They've been in this for about twenty minutes.<p>

"I just don't understand the difference with an egg with a baby chicken inside of it and an egg with an egg in it" Brittany said confused.

"They're the same thing!" Tina told her for about the thirtieth time.

"Ok, but that's really confusing because this is a baby chicken's house" she told them.

"Miss Hegberg" Kurt stepped in. "I understand that cupcakes are really trendy right now. And I know that the making of a foie gras might be a little morose, but I would at least like to graduate hight school knowing how to make some kind of pate" he told her.

"Excuse me, Miss Hegberg. I need to say something" all of the sudden Artie rolled inside the class and make his way over to Brittany. "Brittany I was a jerk to you" he said sincerely. "And I wanna make it up to you with a song so maybe you'll consider to go to prom with me" he told her. Kurt gasped excited grabbing Rachel's hand.

"Prom proposal" he said nearly crying. Rachel laughed silently at her friend's excitement and Artie started singing.

_Isn't she lovely _

_Isn't she wonderful _

_I never thought through love we'd be _

_Making one as lovely as she _

_But isn't she lovely, made from love _

[Brittany stood up and walked away from Artie, but he followed her. Kurt and Rachel linked arms and swayed dreamingly together. Rachel saw Sam coming inside the class, playing guitar, followed by Puck and Mike and Finn with his drumsticks.]

_Isn't she pretty _

_Truly the angel's best _

_Boy, I'm so happy _

_We have been Heaven blessed _

_I can't believe what God has done _

_Through us He's given life to one _

_But isn't she lovely, made from love _

[Kurt and Rachel joined Artie singing along with Tina. Sam stayed in the front of the class while Mike went over to sing near Tina, Finn walked around the class banging his drumsticks and Puck went over to sing with Rachel. When Sam looked at Rachel, he saw her smiling with Kurt and Puck. She looked so beautiful. He wanted to take her to prom so badly. Because he knew she wanted it. And he knew she deserved it. When Rachel looked at him, he winked smiling at her and kept on playing. He was going to go out with Rachel Berry.]

_Isn't she lovely _

_Life and love are the same _

_Life is Aisha _

_The meaning of her name _

_Londie, it could have not been done _

_Without you, who conceived the one _

_That's so very lovely, made from love_

At the end of the song, Mike, Finn, Puck and Sam were next to Artie. Everyone started cheering happily for them. Even Brittany.

"So?" Artie said excited.

"Artie, that was lovely" Brittany said smiling. "But, I'm not gonna go to prom with you. You called me stupid and I really didn't like that so… I'm sorry but, I'm gonna go to prom by myself and really work on me and dance with other people's dates" she told him. Rachel and Kurt had a really sad look on their faces.

"I understand" Artie told her kindly. "I hope you know how sorry I am" he told her and Brittany just nodded. And then, they left the classroom.

"Hey, um guys" Sam said walking over to Puck and Mike. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure" Puck said turning to look at him.

"What's up?" Mike asked him.

"Well I um" he said looking down. "I kind of want to take Rachel to the prom" he told them.

"Really?" Puck said closing his locker door.

"Puckerman" Mike said stepping in front of him. "I'll handle this" he said knowing Puck was only going to get all protective and probably ruin this for Rachel. "You were saying?" he asked Sam.

"Well, first of all, I know you guys are really close to her and well for some reason I just feel like I kind of need your permission" he told them.

"You got that right" Puck said trying to sound threatening.

"Look, I just need to figure some way to afford it cause I really want the night to be perfect for her. And well, I was thinking, since you helped Artie with Britt, even though it didn't work, that you could help me?" he asked them.

"What do you have in mind?" Mike asked him.

* * *

><p>"Oh, members of the Audiovisual Club, I may possibly sing this song at prom and when I'm done rehearsing, I'd like your feedback. Tell me if I was brilliant or well, simply outstanding" Rachel said happily in the Auditorium the next day. If she was going to prom alone, at least she was going to rock at it. She went to sit on the piano and started singing.<p>

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark_

[Before she could continue, someone did it for her.]

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and a I'll lay your shit bare_

[Rachel turned around shocked to see Jesse St. James standing at the door, interrupting her song. The worst part, he kept on going.]

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you _

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark_

[He walked down the stairs and over to Rachel as he kept on singing. Rachel was too shocked to do anything, so she just stared at him.]

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all _

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

[Rachel decided, it was her song after all. So, she joined him. To her surprise, the Audiovisual Club joined in too.]

_We could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it to the beat_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

[Jesse sat next to Rachel, so she stood up and kept on singing.]

_Baby, I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn_

_Think of me in the depths of your despair_

_Makin' a home down there as mine sure won't be shared_

[Jesse picked up the next part.]

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hands_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it with a beating_

[Jesse tried to take Rachel's hand but she took it away and started walking away from him.]

_Throw your soul through every open door_

_Count your blessings to find what you look for_

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_

_You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown_

[Jesse kept on trying to get closer to Rachel but she just kept on walking away from him.]

_We could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hands_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it to the beat_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_You could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hands_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played and you played and you played _

_And you played it to the beat_

**[A/N: I hate Jesse but I loved that version :)]**

"Is good to see you again Rachel" Jesse said when they finished the song.

"Jesse… what are you doing here?" Rachel asked more confused than ever.

"I came back to see you, Rachel" he said smiling innocently. Rachel just looked at him with disgust in her face. "What I did to you… is my one great regret" he told her.

"Yeah, it was kind of weird" she said annoyed. "I mean one day you were telling me that you loved me and then, the next day you were inexplicably throwing eggs at my head" she snapped at him.

"I know" he said looking down. "I traded love for a fourth consecutive National Championship. It was a bum deal" he told her. For a split second, she thought maybe, he had changed, but, "For a first, maybe, but for a fourth, no way" he finished.

"Oh my God" Rachel laughed bitterly. "You are so" she said frustrated. "Ugh forget it!" she said walking downstage.

"Rachel, wait!" Jesse said following her. She turned around.

"What?"

"What are you doing for prom?" he asked her.

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel said laughing. "I'd rather go by myself than go with you. No, wait, I would even go with Finn, before I'd go with you!" she told him.

"Does that mean you don't have a date yet?" he said smirking.

"That's really none of your business" she told him.

"Come on Rachel, look, I just-"

"Well, well, well, look what we have here" Mike said walking in the Auditorium with Puck.

"Gentlemen" Jesse said smirking a little bit.

"St. Jackass" Puck said glaring at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing that you would care about" he told him.

"See, if it involves my Hot Jewish American Princess, it is something I would care about" he told him putting his arm around Rachel protectively.

"Your what?"

"You see, if you mess with our little Rachel, then you're messing with us" Mike said stepping in front of Rachel. "So, if I were you, I'd just walk out of here right now" he told him. Jesse glared at them and then turned to look at Rachel.

"See you around Rach" he said winking at her and walking out of the Auditorium.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked her.

"What did he want?" Puck demanded.

"He asked me to prom" she told them.

"WHAT?" they asked at the same time.

"Relax, I said no" she told them rolling her eyes.

"Good" Puck told her.

"Why is he back?" Mike asked confused.

"I have no idea" Rachel told them. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked realizing for the first time, she had no idea how they came.

"We were looking for you" Puck told her.

"Why?"

"Just come with us" Mike said leading her outside.

"Are you planning to kill me?" she asked them.

"Ok, you really have to stop watching scary movies on your own" Puck told her.

"Guys why are we here?"

"You talk a lot, did you know that?" Mike asked her.

"Yeah, you tell me all the time" she told them.

"Well, then shut up and listen" Puck told her.

"Listen to-"

"Shhh!" Mike interrupted her. Out of nowhere Sam came out with his guitar and started singing with his eyes looking at Rachel.

_All you have to do is touch my hand_

_And show me you understand_

_And that something happens to me_

_That some kind of wonderful_

_Everytime our little world seems blue_

_I just have to look at you_

_And everything seems to be_

_Some kind of wonderful_

_I know I can't express_

_This feeling of tenderness_

_There's so much I want to say_

_But right words don't come my way_

[Some students started playing to go along with Sam as he made his way towards Rachel. Even Puck and Mike grabbed their guitars to join him.]

_I only know when I'm in your embrace_

_Then this world seems a better place_

_And something happens to me_

_And it's some kind of wonderful_

_And it's wonderful, baby_

_It's wonderful_

_Whoa, it's so divine_

_Oh baby_

[Rachel felt her eyes watering a little bit. She could not believe Sam was singing to her in front of the whole school. This was the best day of her life.]

_And it's wonderful_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

_I understand_

_And it's some kind of wonderful_

_And it's wonderful_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby please_

_You know you're some kind of wonderful_

_Oh baby_

_So much I want to say_

When the song finished, Sam was standing in front of Rachel. Rachel, probably for the first time in her life, was speechless.

"Someone might have told me that your favorite singer sang a song that was called as your favorite movie" he told her smiling and Rachel turned to look at Mike who winked back at her. "And it just so happens that it describes what I wanted to tell you" he said blushing a little. "Rachel" he said holding her hand. "Would you go to prom with me?" he asked her smiling. "I'm going to ask for double shifts so I can give you the night that you deserve and-"

"No" Rachel suddenly said.

"No?"

"Wait, no that's not what I was going to say I mean yes, I would love to go to prom with you, but no, you don't have to take double shifts or anything! Stevie and Stacy already miss you so much! Look, I just… Kurt and Brittany can help me with my dress and we can walk to prom and we can have the $20 all-you-can-eat at BreadStiX. Sam, I don't need all the fancy stuff, I really don't" she said smiling. "I would be just honored to go with you" she said blushing a little.

"The honor's mine babe" he said leaning down to kiss her.

"We're here Evans!" Puck yelled all of the sudden. Rachel pulled away from Sam and glared at him.

"But we were just leaving" Mike said scared at his friend's death glare.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, Rachel! You look gorgeous!" Kurt said when they walked in the gym.<p>

"Thanks Kurt, you guys look very handsome!" she told him and Blaine. As Puck, Sam, Artie and Mike sang 'Friday', Rachel was dancing with Brittany until someone walked over to them.

"Hey Rach" Rachel turned around to see Jesse standing there.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"You look hot" he told her smirking.

"She's got a date! So get lost" Brittany told him.

"Come on Rachel, isn't there a way we can move past this?"

"You're not serious, are you?" Rachel said sarcastically. "Look, I'm gonna go have fun with my friends, just leave me alone ok?" she said turning around, but Jesse grabbed her wrist.

"Come on Rach-"

"Hey!" Rachel saw Finn coming towards them. "Get away from her!"

"Oh, what? Are you gonna make me?" Jesse asked him really angry.

"Well, maybe I am" Finn said pushing him.

"Finn, just get out of here" Rachel said annoyed.

"What are you doing? You're ruining everything!" Quinn yelled at Finn. Jesse pushed Finn back and Finn punched him. Rachel didn't really know what to do.

"Guys stop it!" she yelled at them but they ignored her. Out of nowhere Coach Sylvester came out.

"Hey! Stop! Stop that" she said getting between them. "Get out of here!" she yelled at Jesse. "You too Sugar Ray come on!" she said dragging Finn and Jesse out of the gym with Quinn following them.

"Rach!" she saw Sam running towards her. "What was that about? Are you ok?" he asked really worried. Before she could answer, Rachel saw Quinn make her way back to Rachel and she slapped her really hard.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she yelled at her. The whole gym was looking at them.

"Hey! Back off!" Brittany said stepping in front of Rachel. "It's not Rachel's fault! Your boyfriend was stupid enough to fight a guy when Rachel never asked him too!" Quinn yelled frustrated and ran out of the gym.

"Thanks Brittany" Rachel said smiling softly.

"Anytime Rach" Brittany said smiling back at her.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked Rachel really worried. "Come on" he said leading her to where the drinks were to get some ice.

"Thank you" Rachel said softly putting the ice on her cheek.

"So, would you like to tell me why Finn was fighting that guy?" he asked a little confused. Rachel sighed.

"That was Jesse. He's my ex" she told him. "Everyone in Glee kind of hates him" she said laughing a little.

"Including you?"

"Yeah, having someone cracking an egg on your head kind of makes it for you to hate someone" she said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"What?" Sam asked really pissed. "You mean metaphorically?"

"No, literally" she told him.

"What? I'm going to kill-"

"No, you're not" Rachel said pulling him to sit down again. "He's gone and Finn's gone and I just want to forget about that ok?" she begged him. "I'll tell you the whole story if you'd like but I really want to enjoy my prom with my date right now" she said pouting. "Please?"

"Sure babe" he said kissing her cheek. They started dancing around to Blaine's performance with Brittany and Tina with the rest of the Glee Club. Sam even met Matt, who gave his brotherly threat, gaining a punch in the arm from Rachel, and then…

"Alright children" Principal Figgins said through the microphone. "It's time to announce this year's Prom King and Queen" he said as everyone cheered. Rachel was standing between Sam and Kurt. "This year's Prom King is" he said opening the envelope. "Dave Karofsky!" everyone cheered as Karofsky went to get his crown. "Ok, and now" he continued. "This year's McKinley Prom Queen is" he said pausing opening the envelope. "Kurt Hummel" he said really confused.

The whole gym went silent. Rachel turned to look at Kurt. Kurt turned around and ran out of the gym crying with Blaine following him. Santana left running too with Brittany following her. Rachel was about to run after Kurt but she felt someone grabbing her wrist. She turned around to see a fuming Quinn.

"You're going to pay for this!" she yelled at Rachel.

"Oh, please Fabray get over yourself!" Lauren said coming towards them.

"Yeah, it's not Rachel's fault! Everyone hates you cause you're a mean person" Mercedes stepped in too.

"If you slap her again, you're going to mess with the three of us" Tina told her.

"Wow, our girls are hot when they're mad" Puck told Mike and Matt who just nodded.

"You can't be serious" Quinn yelled at them. "She's a loser!"

"You know what Quinn? Fine maybe I am! But you know what? Someday, I'll grow out of it! And even if I am a loser, I have real friends, but you? You will always be an empty, cold hard bitch!" Rachel yelled at her. "Now, if you excuse me, I don't have time for your stupid drama because my friend needs me" she said running out of the gym. "Kurt!" she yelled when she saw him talking to Blaine. "Are you ok? I swear I am going to sue this school and-"

"Rach, calm down" Blaine told her.

"I'm ok now" Kurt said smiling a little. "I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of bringing me down. They could never do that! I'm gonna walk in there and claim my crown!" Rachel felt her eyes watering a little.

"I have never been more proud of you" she said hugging him. Kurt walked back in the gym with Rachel and Blaine behind him. Rachel went over to Sam. Kurt walked upstage and received his crown.

"Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton" was everything Kurt said and Rachel and the rest of the Glee Club started cheering for him. When it was time for the Prom King and Prom Queen dance, Santana and Mercedes started singing 'Dancing Queen' but Karofsky ran out of the gym. Kurt stood there and Rachel saw Blaine walking over to him.

"May I have this dance?" he asked him. Kurt smiled brightly at him and they started dancing, shortly being joined by everyone else. Rachel was having so much fun with Sam. When the song ended, she went to hug Kurt and when she turned around, Sam wasn't there anymore. She started looking for him until she heard…

"Um, can I have your attention please?" Rachel turned to look at the stage, and saw Sam standing there. "This is the last song of the night and I would like to dedicate it to my date" he said smiling. "Rachel Berry" he said blushing a little. The whole gym turned to look at Rachel who's cheeks were deep red. Kurt was smiling dreamingly at her. Puck, Mike and Matt were smirking at her and the girls were smiling excited at her. Even Santana. Sam made his way over to Rachel with the microphone in his hand. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"I would love to" she said laughing a little bit and then the music started playing and Sam started singing while he danced with Rachel.

_Someday _

_When I'm awfully low _

_When the world is cold _

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you _

_And the way you look tonight _

_Yes, you're lovely _

_With your smile so warm _

_And your cheek so soft _

_There is nothing for me but to love you _

_And the way you look tonight _

_With each word your tenderness grows _

_Tearing my fear apart _

_And that laugh _

_That wrinkles your nose _

_Touches my foolish heart _

_Lovely _

_Never ever change _

_Keep that breathless charm _

_Won't you please arrange it _

_'Cause I love you _

_Just the way you look tonight _

_And that laugh _

_That wrinkles your nose _

_It touches my foolish heart _

_Lovely _

_Don't you ever change _

_Keep that breathless charm _

_Won't you please arrange it _

_'Cause I love you _

_Just the way you look tonight _

_Hmm... _

_Hmm... _

_Just the way you look tonight_

"You look beautiful tonight babe" he whispered to her. Rachel smiled widely at him.

"Thank you so much" she whispered to him.

"For what?"

"Giving me the best night of my life" she told him.

"The honor's mine babe" he said leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: songs: Second Hand News - Fleetwood Mac (I did my homework :)), Don't Stop - Fleetwood Mac, Isn't She Lovely - Stevie Wonder (LOVED THAT PERFORMANCE! one of my favorites Glee covers!), Rolling in the Deep - Adele (love the song, love the Glee version), Some Kind of Wonderful - Michael Bublé (my favorite singer! :D) and The Way You Look Tonight - Frank Sinatra (reminds me of my prom) :D**

**I really hope you liked it and thank you so much again for reading it and reviewing and liking it! :D let me know what you think :)**


End file.
